Finding home
by Arikathefirst
Summary: AU. Chris is Wyatt's son. He is blamed for the death of his mother. He believes it everything bad that happens with him takes as the punishment. What if his family find out his personal hell. What they will do now? Warnings: physical and sexual abuse!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I don't own any characters from the series, only my own=) _**

**_Sorry for the mistakes and enjoy the reading!=)_**

**_Characters: Wyatt (the father), Paula and Ryan (18 year old, twins, elder sibling), Chris (14 year old)_**

* * *

_The house was quite, there was anybody except for a four year old boy and his mother. Both of them were in the kitchen, a mother was preparing dinner for her family, who were going to come back soon from the shop. The boy was sitting at the table and painted something, only he knew what._

_"Mommy, look!" the boy said cheerfully. The woman come to the child and looked on the drawing, then she raised her eyes and smiled at her son._

_"That's beautiful, sweetie. Is it me?" she asked as she pointed at the figure on the picture._

_"Mommy, don't be silly! That's daddy!" the fake frown appeared on her beautiful face._

_"Where am I, then?"_

_"Here," the boy answered pointing at another figure. "That's me, Ryan and Paula."_

_"Oh, Peanut, that's really good" the mother smiled at her youngest son and went back to preparing dinner. Now and then she turned to look what her son was doing and enjoyed watching him being concentrated on something. Her son was always that way. Even at that age he knew what he wanted and tried to get that without anybodies help. He asked for it if only he finally accepted the fact that he couldn't do it in his own._

_Suddenly a demon shimmered into the kitchen behind the boy. The mother reacted instantly. A knife appeared in her hand and she threw it at the threat for her son. The boy orbed to his mother sensing the danger and hugged her legs. The demon was killed, that very moment other three demons shimmered in._

_"Chris, orb to the attic. It's safe there. I take care of them, sweetie." The nodded his head and orbed upstairs. Immediately the boys ran to the corner of the attic, where his parents made a special zone, to protect their children from the evil, constantly crushing into their house._

_The boy heard the fight downstairs, he heard something crushing and sudden cry. Chris recognized the voice. It was his mother's. He didn't want to let anything happen to his mother, so he ran from the attic to the living room. When he came in the saw the demons disappeared, but he didn't see his mother anywhere, until her heard a shallow breathing from behind the sofa. He came there carefully and his eyes went wide. His mother was laying there in the pool of her own blood, barely breathing, her eyes were closed._

_"Mummy! Mummy!" the boy cried, tears coming down his cheeks. The woman opened her eyes and reached for her son. She took his small hand in hers and squeezed in slightly._

_"Don't… cry baby. I love you."_

_"Mummy, hold on. Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" the child shouted._

_"Peanut, baby. They put a spell on the house, it won't … let… your … daddy … hear you." The woman coughed, blood coming from her mouth. "Tell your brother and sister I love them,… cough…. I love you all."_

_"I could have helped you. It's mu fault." Chris sobbed as he buried his face in his mother's shoulder. The woman stroked his head,_

_"It's nor your fault, peanut, not …your… fault." With that the woman eyes closed, her heart stopped beating and she didn't took another breath. The child started crying heavily on the dead mother shoulder._

_"Mummy, wake up!" the boy asked through tears. "Please, wake up!"_

_The child cried there for a very long time, alone with the dead body of his mother. The main door opened and the cheerful voices filled the room._

_"Abby, Chris, we are home." The man with short blond hair and blue eyes said. But the moment he entered the living room the smile died in his lips. The room was trashed. In the corner of his eyes he saw blood and heard soft sobs. He turned there and saw his baby son laid crying on the body of his wife. The other two children came into the room too. The three of them hurried to the place. Chris raised his head wanting to say something, but his father's eyes stopped him. The man looked at the boy with hatred._

_"You killed her!" the man said and pushed the four year old child from the body, picked it up and hugged. "It's your fault!" The other children rushed to the body of their mother and started crying, their father let his wife go and hugged the kids. Chris was sitting on the floor crying even harder._

_"It's my fault." He muttered to himself._

The teenager bolt up from his sleep, the same child but only ten years later sat on his bed, shaking from his worst nightmare. He looked around the place and at the only picture he had of his mother with him and started crying uncontrollably.

"It's my fault" he repeated his younger-self words. "My fault."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris looked at the clock on the wall. It showed only four o'clock in the morning. He sighed as he got up from the bed. He knew that the rest of the household was still asleep and he also knew he couldn't get back to sleep. Even ten years after the event he was haunted by that nightmare. That day his relations with the family changed. His father became cold towards him and always accused him in his mother's death and everything else that wasn't the way he wanted it to be. For the first couple months he fought the idea, because his mother said otherwise, but then finally succumbed to the idea. For a very long time his brother and sister thought the same about him, but about four years ago they changed. At first it was small changes, stopped harsh words and they started protect him from the others who wanted to harm him and they managed to do that mostly. To Chris it was one big joke they wanted to play on him. Then they started to object their father whenever he said something hurtful to Chris and helped him every time they could.

Chris didn't know how to respond to such behavior and closed off from them and for the last four years they were trying to reach him. They always were here for him, they protected him. Paula helped him with his lessons and cooking if he let her and that was pretty rare, Ryan helped around the house and guarded him and shielded him from those he considered dangerous. They wanted to repay for their attitude when they were younger, but they understood that the damage was done and just hoped to get the forgiveness one day.

Wyatt also started to change. He knew now that the child couldn't possibly help a grown-up experienced witch with the demons, he was merely a child, a scared child. He was unfair to his son and now he wanted to change that. But he knew that his youngest son didn't let anybody close to himself. He watched his eldest children attempts and their failure. Wyatt was scared that if after four years of trying they didn't get much, how could he get more if he started trying about a year ago?

Chris noticed the changed in his father. He felt his father eyes on him, how his father almost never raised his voice at him anymore, light pats on the shoulder or hidden smiles, while he was doing something around the house. Sometimes he thought that he saw a concerned look in his father's eyes, but he didn't know what was really behind it. He had problems as it was, and even if he took care of it he knew from experience that his father would never forgive him for his mother's death, just like he would never do the same with himself and that was the mean reason he closed his heart. It was his burden to carry.

And here he was, coming out of the bathroom. He looked at the mirror, on his abdomen there were several bruises, he knew he deserved. It still hurt him but he thought it was a fair punishment for his crime. He knew that his family couldn't know about that, or he would need more punishment. So he kept it hidden from everyone in the house. He put on his t-shirt and jeans and left his room, went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the family.

It's been seven o'clock and his family was about to come down for breakfast. Coffee for his father was ready as tea for his elder siblings. He heard the footsteps in the hall and stretched to the cupboard to get the plates for the scrambled egg with beckon, but he calculated wrong and flinched feeling the pain coming from the bruises. He bit his lip and swallowed the groan of pain. What he didn't know was that his father was standing in the door way and eyed him and he saw how his youngest son flinched from pain.

Chris turned around and started to put food on the plate. He didn't say anything, because not once he was interrupted rudely and said that he wasn't talked to.

Wyatt knowing that his son wouldn't say anything if not addressed to that was the result of his own actions, came to Chris and took the plate from his hand, slightly brushing his hand and patting the head. He felt that his son froze but let his father do it.

"Good morning, Chris." At that the boy was startled, his father didn't call him already for almost ten years. He always used his full name.

"Good morning." The boys answered very quiet, and if Wyatt wasn't standing right next to him he could have missed it.

"Chris, come there and relax. I'm the father and it's me who should prepare breakfast for you." Wyatt said taking everything from Chris' hands and pushed him slightly to the chair to sit. The teenager hesitated for some time and then went and sat down. He wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to be cared for.

As Wyatt was putting the rest of the food on plates and making coffee and tea, he watched his son out of the corner of his eyes. He had such pained and troubled expression. He knew that it was his own fault but still wanted to see something different. The kitchen was quiet and nobody was talking. They both were deep in their thoughts that they didn't notice Paula and Ryan standing in the door way. They smiled at each other. It was the first time when Wyatt was taking care of their brother and the said brother was sitting on the chair. They could feel the atmosphere in the room was sick, but they hoped the first step was made and may be in sometime they could be the real family once again.

"Good morning!" Paula said in the soft voice and a small smile was lying on her lips.

"Morning, guys. Come, sit down, the breakfast is almost ready."

"And who made this breakfast? I hope not you, dad!" Ryan grinned.

"No, I'm just playing the waiter now." Wyatt replied.

"Chris, at what time did you wake up, sweetie?" Paula wondered as she examined her brother carefully. Unfortunately the boy just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his plate that was place before him a minute ago. "Chris, you need to sleep properly. It's very important at the moment, you are still growing up and you are always the first to get up and the last to go to bed." And once again Chris kept silent and played with his food.

"Oh, damn, Sam is going to be here soon. Paula, Chris, go and grab your bags or we will be late for school."

"Ryan, language." Wyatt said and he looked his children left the room. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not but he watched how his youngest son stiffed at the mention of his eldest children best friend. And now when he noticed that whenever Sam was here Chris tried to be as far from him as possible and then remembered the pain crossed his son's face as he tried to reach the dishes. There was something wrong but he didn't know what.

He left the kitchen and saw all his kids were ready to leave. The doorbell rang and Ryan stood there with a goofy smile as he opened the door. The three exchange greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Halliwell."

"Good morning, Samuel. How are you?"

"Fine." Than Sam turned to Chris and grinned at him with the look that put some fear in Wyatt's heart and Chris made a small step back. Sam observed Chris as if he was a prey and nothing more.

'I don't like his look. What's going on here?' Wyatt thought.

"OK, let's go. I don't want to be late for school and spend time on detention." With that Sam, Ryan and Paula moved out of the house. Chris followed them with his hands shaking.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed=)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the mistakes=) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Wyatt came out on a porch and watched how the four teenagers reached the car. With every second the bad feeling became more intense. And when he saw how Sam laid his hand on Chris lower back and Chris' shacking was more evident, the frown on Wyatt's face deepened. Something was seriously wrong and he wanted to know what.

When the car left he turned and came in back into the house, picked up the phone and dialed the work number.

"Jess, hi. It's Wyatt."

"Oh, hi! How are you?" Jess asked, she was his secretary and a good friend of his deceased wife, Abby. She often made her opinion heard especially if it concerned Chris. She was his godmother after all and she loved him immensely. But Chris was distant with her as he was with everybody else. Jess also was very talented witch the one who introduced Wyatt and Abby, after he saved her from a demon.

"I'm fine. Cancel all the meetings for today, please. I have a family emergency."

"What happened? Is anyone hurt? Do I need to come over?" Her voice was becoming hysterical.

" Jess, nobody's hurt. It's just I need to check something out. And no, you don't need to come over. If I need you, I'll call. Deal?"

"Sure. But let me know if something happens." She replied, taking her emotions under control.

" And Jess…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Chris has a diary or something?" Wyatt wondered.

"Yes, he has. I saw it a couple of times. Why?"

"No, nothing. I'll call you later."

"OK, bye." She sounded unsure, whether she believed him or not.

As Wyatt hung up, he went upstairs and into Chris' room. Looking around the room he found it was quite impersonal, as if it wasn't a room where his son lived for fourteen years. The only personal thing that Wyatt could see was a photo of Chris and Abby that stood on this bedside table. On the book shelf there were a couple of books but as the man looked through it he didn't see any notes that were made by his son. He opened every drawer in the table but didn't find anything like the diary. He knew that he had no right to invade Chris' privacy this way, but he also knew that right now it was the only way to find his answers.

He turned the room upside-down and still didn't find what he needed. When he understood it, he decided it was high time to ask for help from his family. So he went to the attic, put the candles in the circle and casted a spell. He expected his grandmother or great-grandmother to appear, but he definitely didn't wait for that. Two people formed from two lights: his wife and his mother. The look that Abby had on didn't give him the hope for peace meeting and his mother gazed his with obvious disappointment.

"Abby? Is it really you?" he asked, absorbing the appearance of his dead wife.

"Yes, it's really me." She answered sharply, as she stepped out of the circle and became solid. Wyatt made his way to her but stopped when she made a step back.

"Abby, why?" he was confused.

"Why? Really?" she glared at him. "You neglected my child, you abused him emotionally, you made him believe he was nothing and you dare to ask me why?" She yelled at him. She had been watching her family for ten years and well let's just say, she was pissed. "You fucking compared my son with dirt and let him suffer through the loss of his mother alone. YOU made him think he was guilty in my death!"

"Abby, calm down." Piper stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder. "He knows that already and trying to change things. Give him some credit, please." Abby just shrugged her hand off and sat on the sofa. "Wyatt, why did you call us? Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes, there is. Sam is the best friend of Paula and Ryan and I don't like him."

"Don't you mention that name in front of me!" Abby hissed, her eyes filled with anger.

"I don't trust him, Abby. And obviously you don't too. Today when I watched kids leave for school, he looked at Chris the way he shouldn't be looking at anybody. It gave me creeps. And then on the drive way he put his arm on Chris as if he was his possession. I saw the fear in Chris eyes and how he started shaking feeling the arm on him, but he didn't move away." Wyatt explained. He watched as his mother and wife exchanged glances. "You know what's going on. I want to know too."

"Wyatt, we do know what's happening, but we can't tell you. Elders let us come down here because they think you are ready to see us. We want to help you and we will but there's not much we can do." Piper darted her eyes at her son.

"You need Chris' diary beforehand. It has all answers you want to know." Abby added. She saw what was going on with his youngest son. She followed him and tried to be near him at the darkest moment of his short life, but he couldn't do much as she was dead and wasn't allowed to let her living family see her.

"I know. But I don't have any idea where it can be. I searched his room and nothing." He sighed as he sat next to his wife.

"You won't find it there. He thinks that his room it way too easy to search." Piper said as she came to the window of the attic.

"So, where can it be?" Wyatt asked.

"Think harder Wyatt. What is his most precious thing in this world? Where do you think a child who lost his mother will keep things, knowing that nobody would look there?" Abby observed how her husband's face came from utter perplexity to complete understanding. He stood up and made his way to the corner of the attic where all Abby's personal things were kept.

His wife and mother followed him to the boxes and started to look through them. After the third box Wyatt became still as he saw the notebook that was so much younger than all the things in the box. It was a simple red notebook with a picture of Abby on the front. The father took it and was about to open it as his wife stopped him.

"Wyatt, what you are about to read is not nice or happy or anything like that. There is the description of his sad and painful life. And some of the events that are described here is your making, be ready for it." With this Abby stood up and came to the candles, stepped into the circle and became transparent again. She turned to her husband. "Tell kids, I love them. Unfortunately elders don't think that Chris is ready to see, so none of them can't see because of that. And Wyatt, I advise you to return Chris his powers. He should have the way to protect himself. By the way I was really angry at you for bounding them, but at the beginning it was necessary, I can see that know. He could harm himself."

"Wyatt, darling. When you read this diary, please let yourself be soft. At least you can mourn my grandson's life, but be strong for him, and start to act more confident with him. He needs someone he can trust and relay on." With that Piper came to her son and hugged him, before coming and joining her daughter-in-law. They both smiled at the man and disappeared in the light, living him alone with the diary.

Wyatt looked at it. He already knew that would be bad, very bad, but if he wanted finally become the father he was supposed to be he had no other choice as to read it. So he took a deep breath and open the first page.


	4. Chapter 3

_Warnings:_ **physical and sexual abuse. If you don't like, don't read (for your own sake)=)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The ride to school was full of laughter and joy. Paula and Ryan were non-stop joking with Sam. All this time Chris kept silent as he always do. He learnt long ago not to talk while he was near Sam if he wasn't addressed. With his family it was different. They could tell him he wasn't asked, but with Sam it meant painful punishment. Over the past year and a half he went through things that he never thought existed. When the make it to the school, his brother and sister left the car and Sam made his way to help Chris out of the car, at least it looked like it for them. For Chris it meant pain and an order.

"Be at the old library after classes. Say your brother and sister that you need to study. Don't be late. You know the rules." With that he hit the boy's back right on the bruises. He hit hard and Chris bit lower lip to stifle the coming grant of pain. Sam seeing it just smirked and added. "What a good boy."

The older teenager turned at came to the other two. Chris followed close behind. He was on the edge of tears, from physical and emotional pain, but he knew that Sam wouldn't let him escape as he once already did, when the younger teenager took a handful of sleeping pills. He still remembered the day after that and the way he was hurt.

When they came in the school Paula looked at Chris and smiled at him.

"Chris, come to us for a lunch break. Ok?" her voice was soft and slightly patted his shoulder.

"I'll be in the library. Be preparing for the test." It was all Chris answered and left in the direction of his first class. He didn't see the hurt look in either of his siblings' eyes and the triumph in Sam's. To tell the truth he wanted to spend time with his family and they were asking him themselves, but he didn't want to be near his abuser for more than he had to.

The day was quiet and there weren't many events in it. His math teacher was in good mood and let them to have the second part of the lesson for themselves so they were in the class doing their other homework. Chris knew that it was bliss because he wouldn't have time tonight to do his homework. All teachers at school knew that he was clever and talented boy and they also knew about the issues at home but they also knew that it would make the matter worse if they tried to interfere, as they once did. And the attempt ended in Chris closing off even more. They were worried because he showed himself as a good student in class but he almost never had homework. And when they asked him about it, Chris begged them not to tell his father about it but still didn't give a coherent answer to why.

It was the end of the day and ten minutes were only time he had before one of his nightmares returned. As soon as the bell rang he started to collect his things, leaving the classroom he met Paula and Ryan.

"Chris, ready to go home?" Ryan asked with goofy smile.

"I need to go to the library, finish my homework. Go without me. I'll go home as soon as I'm done."

"You were there at the lunch break. Let at least us help you." His older brother continued.

"No, go home." It was a firm answer that made both teenagers to frown.

"Ok, but if you need help call us and we will come." Paula said.

Chris turned on his heels and went to the library, only to the old one. He didn't want to go there, but he knew he couldn't escape it. No one would believe him, his word against the word of the football team captain. As he came closer, slower he went. Chris stopped in front of the door, he was about to open the door when somebody pushed toward the closed door, he lost the balance and hit the door. Then that somebody pulled him up by his hair and dragged in to the room. He was thrown on the floor and turned abruptly to face his attacker. Samuel stood over him.

"What did you tell your father?"

"I s-s-said no-nothing." Chris stuttered. The fury appeared in the older teenager's eyes as he put his foot on the smaller boy's chest and started to put pressure on it.

"You. Said. Him. Something. He looked at me suspiciously, he watched you and he knows something. What. Did. You. Tell?" Sam continued to press his foot on the boy's chest, making hard for him to breath.

"I swear, I didn't!" Chris cried out. For several seconds he considered the smaller teenager and then letting him go. The moment the pressure from his chest was gone Chris started coughing heavily.

Sam took the chair and sat on it. He watched how his prey got his breath under control. He sat there thinking what he wanted today. He knew that the younger boy was afraid of him and it satisfied him. He considered the boy a moment or some more and then the idea came in his mind. He already knew how good it was to be inside Chris, now he wanted to use his mouth first and then enjoy him at the end.

"On your knees in front of me." Chris hesitated but did as he was told. "Undo me!" With shaking hands the boy did as ordered. Sam bowed down to his ear and whispered "And now use this pretty mouth of yours." At that Chris shook his head and tried to move away but Sam was faster. He grabbed him by his hair with one arm and held Chris' throat with the other making him choke, as Chris opened his mouth to get more air, he used the opportunity and started satisfying himself.

During this act all Chris wanted was to end as soon as possible. He tried to remember something good, but he had poor good memories, so he choose to go in his own mind and try to find the safe place there. He tried to shield but it was hard as Sam finally reached his climax and made him swallow everything. Then suddenly when Sam saw Chris' attempts to close escape to his mind he knocked him down and kicked the younger teenager's stomach repeatedly, Chris was crying from the inflected pain and at some point he heard how one of his ribs cracked, he guessed it was broken. Then he was grabbed from behind and put on his knees with Sam right behind him. At that moment he started fighting back. He knew what was going to happen and from previous experience he understood it would hurt. When he tried to free his arms Sam pulled his arms back and suddenly Chris felt the extreme pain from his right arm. He cried out loudly and started sobbing even more.

Sam saw that the resistance stopped and took the opportunity. He undid the teenager's jeans and took what he wanted the whole day. To Chris it was just another addiction to the pain he already felt, so he didn't respond. All he cared about was the pain in ribs and the arm . Sam still had it and squeezed it from time to time, inflecting even more pain on it. When the older teenager finished he steadied himself and looked at the boy from above, smiled and said:

"Such a good toy" with that he pushed Chris, hitting his broken arm on purpose and leaving the boy alone on the floor. As soon as he left the old library Chris tried to stand up but with broken arm and rib he couldn't. His legs gave in and he fall and hit his head on the corner of the chair that stood there. The moment it happened the boy lost his consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wyatt sat on the attic sofa reading the private diary of his youngest son. He wanted to cry because of the damage he did to his son. Only reading it he saw how foolish his actions were. He made his son believe that he was some criminal who killed his own mother. Wyatt wanted more than ever to hug the boy and never let him go. He decided the moment his children came home he would make Chris talk to him and would start real measure to bring back his son's smile once again. He opened the entry it was written on his birthday three years ago. Wyatt started to read.

_**10**__**th**__** November 2035**_

_Today was a normal day. As normal as it can be in this house. Father didn't shout at me today. That's strange. Funny thing is Ryan and Paula still are behaving as if they care about me. I am afraid of what they can do. I know that they have never been violent but that doesn't mean they won't start. I read somewhere that teenagers are cruel to the people they don't like. And they don't like me. I killed their mom._

_Today Aunt Jess came. She brought me new t-shirt. It looks funny, but I don't deserve it. I wanted to give it back to her, but she said she will be upset if I do so. I keep it. Every time she comes here she tells me how I look like my mother. I don't know if it's true or not, but I would like to be like her._

_When Aunt Jess left I did the chores around the house. I fall asleep while cooking dinner and it almost burnt. I'm glad that I woke up at the right time. I think father would call me useless if I burnt something he pays for._

_While I slept I saw that day again. I remember her face looking at me and saying that it wasn't my fault. I ask myself if it would have been better if demons killed me that day. I know that they would have been happier without me here._

At that Wyatt close the notebook. He couldn't read his son's thought. Chris was sure that it was a mistake his survival and it pained a father. He knew he treated his son poorly and he knew that his son lived in the shell but he decided to help him out of it. It was his job after all.

Then Wyatt looked through the rest of the notebook. He didn't read everything. He wanted to find only one thing that worried him. He was looking for Sam's name in it. Wyatt knew that Chris couldn't put a spell on it as for the fact that his powers were bound by him. That meant there was other part of his son's diary somewhere here.

He stood up and continued looking. About a couple minutes later he found another notebook. It was fresher from the previous one, but the cover was darker and more disturbing. He open the book on the random page and the first thing he saw was the painting there were two boys, one of them was on his knees looking on the floor and the other stood in front of the first figure with one hand in the smaller boy's hair. Observing the picture closer Wyatt recognized that the figure on the knees was Chris and the other slightly reminded Samuel. Wyatt checked the page and saw the entry to this picture, text was divided into two parts.

_**2**_**1****st**** August 2037**

_Father, Paula and Ryan left to the school trip and they asked Sam look after me. I don't like him. He's always watching me, examining me as if I'm his food. Sometimes he touches me, on the lower back or if we are sitting on the inner thighs. I learn long ago not to tell anything, besides who will believe me. I know he's downstairs and I'm afraid to come down. He's calling me to come down, I don't want, but if I don't go down he will come up here._

_(Continuation )_

_He hurt me. I don't want to be here, I don't want him to be here. I said I wasn't hungry and he hit me and pushed into the wall. He said that I had to do what he said._

_I'm afraid. There is the picture. He put me on my knees and said I had to beg for the food. He threatened to tell father that I broke something and hit him. I did what he asked. I begged. I don't want to repeat it. Please, don't let it repeat._

Wyatt fisted his hands. His bastard manipulated his son. He made his son beg for food, he hit him and threatened him. Fury was burning in his chest. Chris was an innocent child, a child who should be loved and cared, something he as a father, didn't give it and now his son was afraid of his siblings' best friend. Wyatt opened other pages and found one more entry. It was about six months later and what grab Wyatt's attention were stains of tears on the paper.

**18****th**** February 2038**

_I'm afraid. I don't want to stay alone with him. He… he did not only beat me. He humiliated me. I always considered that worse things couldn't go, but now I know it can._

_Today Paula asked me to go to Sam's house and gave him her part of the report for the class. She couldn't go as she and Ryan had plans to go the cinema with their other friends. I asked her not to send me, but she said that I needed to breath fresh air. I went. When I came to his house, I noticed that there weren't his parents. It meant we would be alone. I knocked the door and when he saw me he pulled me roughly into the house and I hit the wall. And then I tried to fight him. He slapped me and thrown into the living room. I tried to find the way out, but before I knew, he was sitting on me, pinned my arms above my head and assaulting my neck. I squirmed and he only hit in the abdomen with full force. And then I felt his hand on my pants. I came stiff._

_Then I remember only sharp pain between my legs that reaped me apart, that made me cry and his body on mine. When he was done he sat there looking at me sobbing and saying that I'm now his. As soon as he let me go I ran home. I took bath and now here writing it._

_I can't tell my family. I know that I deserve it. But why does it hurt so much?_

Tears filled Wyatt's eyes. He remembered that day. His son ran up the stairs tears felling down his face and that exact day made him stop fighting the feeling of protectiveness for his youngest son. If only he was brave enough to follow him to his room, maybe there was no problem anymore. And Chris was less closed and more opened to them, but he didn't.

Suddenly he heard the front door open. He looked at his watches and saw it was already three o'clock. His kids were supposed to come back. He got up and went down stairs, with the intention to sit his youngest son down and make him open up. When he reached the last step he saw his twins but Chris was nowhere seen. Paula and Ryan looked surprised seeing their father at home at that time of day.

"Where's Chris?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

"At school. He said he needed to finish his homework at the library." Replayed Paula.

"Why?" Ryan wondered.

"Did Sam go home with you?"

"Um… No. He usually stays after school. Why?" Paula asked becoming agitated.

"Get in the car, now. We're going to school to fetch your brother. I tell you everything on the way there." All three of them went to the car. During his way to school Wyatt said his children what he had read in Chris' diary, except for the part of being sexually abused. Paula was crying, she couldn't believe it, and Ryan's eyes were filled with anger and disgust. The only thought he had was that he failed his brother.

As they pulled in front of the school and saw the ambulance and the principal standing in front of the main doors. They rushed there.

"Mr. Halliwell, I was about to call you."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked as he looked into the car and seeing his son there, eyes closed.

"We are not sure. But it looks like your son was attacked and … sexually abused." Principal answered.

"Do you know who did it?" Wyatt asked knowing fully the answer, trying to keep his fury at check.

"No we don't. But we know that this belong to the attacker." He pulled out the scarf that Paula knitted for Sam about a year ago. She felt nausea coming to her throat, so it was true.

"I know whose this."She choked. It was the evidence of fact she still didn't want to believe. "It's Samuel Parkinson's."

"Are you sure, Ms Halliwell? It's a serious accusation and as far as I remember he's your friend."

"A friend who took advantage of my brother. No, he's not my friend anymore."

"We are ready to go. If anyone wants to go with us get in the car now. The boy needs doctor's assistance as soon as possible." Paramedic interrupted. Wyatt hoped in the back of the ambulance.

"Take my car and go to the hospital. And call Aunt Jess." Wyatt instructed his twins. With that the doors closed and the ambulance took off.


End file.
